


A Slug's Initiation

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Initiation, M/M, Sleep, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry





	A Slug's Initiation

**A Slug's Initiation**

Eli and the Shane Gang returned with a brand new Frost Crawler, the others let their slugs and called it a night but Eli stayed and watched the slugs play with Chiller.

Eli sat on the couch and smiled as Burpy had every slug introduce themselves to Chiller, who eagerly greeted them all.

After an hour of slug watching Eli turned on the TV and set the remote down on the table. The slugs watched what was on for s few seconds before changing it, Eli laugh a bit as he laid along the couch.

Eli kicked his shoes off and had his blaster on the floor next to him as well as his slug shells. Eli watched what the slugs liked for half an hour before falling asleep. Burpy looked back at the sleeping Eli with a smile, then hopped over to his close friends, Doc, Spinner, Joules.

The four slugs huddled together, away from the other slugs, they talked as they glanced at Chiller. The four called it in earlier than usual, it wasn't an hour later that the rest of the slugs did the same.

Two hours later Burpy woke up and helped wake up his friends followed by Chiller, who was still groggy. Burpy with Spinner and Joules hurry up ahead, while Doc stays with Chiller slowly leading him across the room.

Spinner shots thick webbing from his mouth connecting it to the top of the couch, Burpy, Joules and Spinner use the webbing as a slide, riding it to the couch where Eli was laying on his back with a leg off to the side.

The three slugs jumped down on to Eli's leg then made their way to their slinger's pants, Burpy undid the button as Joules slid the zipper down.

The three worked together to slide the pair of pants down two inches. Once that was done Burpy hopped to Eli's typical bulge as the other two crawled inside his boxers. Burpy undid the button once he saw that his friends where in position.

Doc stood on top of the couch as Chiller laid next to him, fast asleep. Doc waved to Burpy, who waved back then looked as his other friends pushed Eli's cock through the hole. Spinner and Joules crawled out through the same hole, Joules and Burpy rubbed against the docile organ.

Burpy brought warmth and Joules sent harmless but noticeable volts both sensations were making the organ hard. Spinner joined with Doc, smirking at the unaware Frost Crawler.

The organ grew, towering over the Infurnus and the Tazerling, who didn't stop until the meat pipe was full and throbbing. Spinner made a rope of web and the two slugs crawled up the rope, join the rest of the group.

Spinner had webbed Chiller's mouth shut and had him in a web like straight jacket. The four slugs picked up the Frost Crawler and, with Spinner's help, put him on Eli's member.

Since Spinner did most of the work, he got the first jump, he hopped from the couch to Chiller's head, forcing the Frost Crawler down an inch.

Chiller instantly woke up and let out a muffled cry, Burpy jumped next and forced Chiller down another inch but jumped again before hopping off.

Joules jumped on to Chiller but the new recruit couldn't fit anymore inside him, so Joules did what he loved most and sent a few volts through Chiller. The volts not only shocked Chiller, but went through the organ inside him, making it throb intensely.

Eli moaned in his sleep as his organ dancing inside Chiller, who was getting a blush streak across his face.

Joules smirked as he hopped off, joining Spinner and Burpy. Doc was last to jump but was just as eager as the others.

Doc hopped onto Chiller, making Chiller's body feel like it reverted back to normal only to remember the organ it was impaled with. Chiller let out a muffled cry of pain and pleasure.

Burpy and Joules continued to stimulate Eli's throbbing cock to the point where it erupted, sending Chiller to the armrest of the couch.

The Frost Crawler moaned as he slid down the armrest, his belly was at max capacity.

The other slug joined him and rubbed his back before cleaning up Eli; evaporating the fluid, putting the mouse back in the house and pulling up his blue pants.

With the cleaning some the three carried Chiller back up to the Slug beds. The four had a few hours to sleep before it was time to go out again. When Eli went to grab Chiller it was a bit reluctant as it had light blush.

"You ok Chiller? Did you have a rough night?" Chiller just nodded as hs blush took over and recieved a rub on the head. "If you want to stay here you can but I know I could use a great slug like you out in the field, so would you please come with us?"

Chiller looked up as Eli squatted down, so they were at eye level, the Frostcrawler took a few seconds to think be hopping on Eli's head, starting a whole new adventure.

**THE END**


End file.
